To Break Bad
by ceceangel456
Summary: Blossom glanced back at her sister, knowing her well enough to know she won't take no for an answer. "Are you sure you wanna risk your future like this?" "If I don't have soccer then I have no future." The eldest sister sighed to herself, knowing there was no helping her sister then. "Okay, what do you want us to do to make this work?"


Buttercup Utonium's failed at everything her school can dish out. Academics, debate, the arts, yet the one thing she can prevail in isn't given as an extracurricular for the girls' boarding school. So when she decides to perform the impossible and transfer to an all-boys academy, how far will she be willing to go to get what she wants?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls in any way, shape or manner as the rights belong to Craig McCracken.

* * *

_-Utonium Dorm, Room 208A-_

"No, no, no, no–" Just when Blossom decided she made her point she stole yet another glance at Buttercup, kneeling with a pitiful pout whose desperate pleas could be seen all the way from the other side of the dorm.

"–no, no and HELL no!" she concluded in stubborn defiance. The pleading look on the green puff's face vanished to annoyance. Leaping from the bed she tried to catch up to Blossom before her sister left for the hallway.

"Oh Blossom c'mon, _please_!" She stopped just as she saw Bubbles follow her pink sister to the lobby "Bubbles–_Bubbles!_"

"Of all the ideas you come up with this is _really_ your best solution!" she exclaimed in exasperation "Dressing up as a _boy?!_"

"Who said boy? Which boy are we talking about?"

Hannabis Lector, their hallway advisor, sprang out of her hiding spot in the corner to give the girls a cold look of suspicion. Finding a guy in that place was like finding an endangered species, such a rare feat it's deemed a myth beyond those walls. And like always there are people like her who makes sure it stays like that.

"J–Just talking about the _boy_ from… the-the art…conference…"

Blossom groaned inwardly to herself. What the hell came over her to let Bubbles open her mouth when it came to making excuses?

"What else can I do?" Buttercup demanded, meeting Blossom in the eye for her answer.

"Stay in school!" she argued back.

"I _will_ be in school!"

"Not OUR school!"

"WHO CARES?"

"_I CARE!"_

"Me too!" The two turned from each other to see Mitch Mitchelson drop in form the window just as the bulldog left the hallway, smelling drama from a mile away. "Am I interrupting?"

"YES!" Blossom barked impatiently

He paused for a moment. "So…" The dropout planted himself on the nearest couch, helping himself to the refreshments left on the coffee table before going back to the point.

"what I miss?"

"Buttercup wants to leave Miss Patterson's School for Gifted Young Women to dress up as a boy and go to school at Eagle Cross Academy for boys and get on the team's rugby and soccer teams so that college scouts can recognize her and take her to her future with a sports scholarship." Bubbles said before noticing their reactions. "Well, in a nutshell."

"And there's plenty of reasons why this makes no sense at all." Blossom added. "What if they find out?'

"They won't." the middle child replied evenly

"They won't let you play rugby."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Try out for the travel teams!

"There are no travel teams here! Everyone's too damn afraid of ruining their appearances, and I'm sick of it!" She complained "This is my one moment to stand out."

"Except for when, you know, they interview you and find out you have a pair of tits instead of a penis." Mitch muttered, much to Blossom's gratitude.

"Yeah, there's that too!" she quipped. Bubbles glanced over at her sister with a look of concern.

"Buttercup, there's a lot at stake here." She advised carefully. They all knew about Buttercup's tendencies to be rash, but as always it'd take more than words to stop her.

"Guys, bottom line is that I need those scholarships towards schools I actually want to go to. And they won't go to any of these schools unless it's for academics, but I can't get there on some prissy scholarship that wants me to pull a 4.0 GPA outta my ass like Blossy can okay?"

She ignored the flattering insult and pressed on. "But when they find out you're a girl?"

"Then they'll know that I'm the real deal." Blossom took this in quietly as the others mulled over an agreement. Eventually, Mitch shrugged casually towards his best friend.

"How many other girls do this type of shit? If anything, I think she might just get some real respect." He admitted.

Blossom glanced back at her sister, knowing her well enough to know she won't take no for an answer.

"Are you sure you wanna risk your future like this?" she murmured softly

"If I don't have soccer then I have no future." Buttercup responded with firm resolve

The eldest sister sighed to herself. Guess there was no helping it, but like always she knew there'd come a day when she looked back to where she is now, wondering why in the hell she responded the way that she did.

But for now that wasn't important. "Okay, what do you want us to do to make this work?"

* * *

This is just a tryout. Review, follow and favorite if you'd like


End file.
